The Sweet Taste
by CRyogenic-maelStr01m
Summary: Done for the kink meme, before DD's release. Maya's dead. Phoenix gets revenge.


Summary: Done for the kink meme, before DD's release. Maya's dead. Phoenix gets revenge.

Prompt: non-spoilery kink part two: Anon wants to see Phoenix go berserk against an (apparent?) murderer of Maya Fey. Beat the hell out of the suspect, have him beyond reason, Edgeworth-and-Gumshoe-try-to-restrain-and-fail sort of situation.

Whether Maya is actually dead is up to you (hell, even when it's set is up to you). I just really want to see Phoenix kick ass and scare the shit out of someone.

* * *

She was dead.

Maya was _dead_.

_Maya_ was dead.

Maya was dead.

The thought played in his mind over and over, filling him, consuming him, taking over every space of his mind capable of rational thought.

_Maya was dead._

Phoenix remained calm. The waters of his heart kept dangerously still as the investigation progressed, poker face keeping him the epitome of cool, objective detachment. No. No emotion would keep him from finding the murderer.

And find the murderer he had; a handsome man named John Doe, who had been teary, upset, and emotional, appearing to fight just as hard as the rest of them to find the true criminal, as Maya's arranged fiancee. Appearing.

Nope. Instead, the man had been pointing fingers at Detective Fulbright and Prosecutor Blackquill, who had worked together in the past to put away his twin sister, Jane Doe, and broken her in the process.

Alas, with Edgeworth as prosecutor and Phoenix heading the defense, Doe had no chance.

The verdict had been called, the true culprit tried and sentenced. Now, the man awaited death in his cell.

Calmly, Phoenix walked with measured gait behind Gumshoe as the detective led him through the prison.

"Y'know, pal, I really shouldn't be doing this."

"I know."

"Don't make me regret letting you in here."

"I won't."

"I mean it, pal. I'm risking my job here."

"I know. Don't worry."

Gumshoe looked back at him, concerned.

"... You don't have to keep doing this, pal. We all know you and the victim were real close. You don't have to bottle up your emotions anymore; it's over, now."

"I know."

(_It's not over. Not even close._)

The good detective looked at him dubiously. "Alright then... Whatever you say. Here he is, just a couple cells down to your left."

"Thank you, Detective."

"Don't mention it, pal. Do you want me to stick around?"

"No, it's fine. I'd like to be alone while I speak to him."

The detective nodded, and watched the blue-clad attorney as he stepped in front of the cell before turning and stepping away, to give the man his privacy.

"Well, well... If it isn't Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney. Come to gloat?"

"No."

"Apologize?"

"No."

"Thank me for the wonderful job I've done in taking care of your little assistant in the past seven years? You know, she was very broken up when you never called back."

"No."

"Well, what, then?"

"I've come to tell you a secret."

"Oh? A secret... Hmm, you'd like me to come closer, wouldn't you? Like me to come within reach so that you can deal me a good one? Go on. I dare you." Doe came closer, turning his cheek.

"Come on. Do it. Right here, on my cheek. Or maybe you'd like to give me a black eye? Take out a few of my teeth? Wrap your hands around my throat—" The man was interrupted by the sudden rattling of chains as the world around him dimmed.

"W-what is this?" Doe was frightened, eyes wide as his head swiveled from side to side, taking in the new world of chains and darkness, the occasional Psyche-Lock dangling from the links, inhabited solely by himself and the man before him, no longer separated by iron bars.

"W-where are we!? What did you do!?"

Phoenix turned and began to circle the man, each slow, calm step ringing in Doe's ears as if he'd stomped each one on a marble floor.

"Did you know," the attorney said carefully in low, dangerous tones as he paced, "that the only aspect of the Fey clan's bloodline that is actually limited to females is the Channelling Technique?"

"B-but Maya said—"

"Maya. Was. Wrong." He paused, circling behind the other man.

She... and the elders... and the rest of her clan... never knew. They never really tried to explore what the Magatama could do. What their power could do. No; they were too focused on the Kurain Channelling Technique. As such, they were unable to recognize spiritual power for what it was in males, as they could not utilize the same skills the females had."

He stopped, in front of Doe once more.

The chains rattled once more, and suddenly Doe was brought to his knees, held fast by taut ice-cold shackles, shimmering with the same azure aura that now surrounded the spiky-haired man and glowed within his irises.

The man's carefully blank expression finally shifted, the corners of his mouth twisting upward into a cruel smile as he lifted a hand to lightly caress the murderer's cheek.

He leaned in close, lips brushing the bound man's ear.

"In this world, I am in control."

His hand drifted down to the murderer's throat. Gently, he traced the grooves, earning a shiver from the other man, before abruptly snatching it, closing tightly around his prey's neck.

The man struggled, but could not escape. Phoenix brought up his free hand to the crown of Doe's head and snapped it back as he tugged at the throat. A loud crack could be heard and the man screamed in pain.

"See? Complete control. I snapped your neck, but you didn't die, because I didn't want you to." Phoenix released the man roughly, and watched his head roll back into place, neck healed but still giving the murderer grief.

"I'm going to have my fun with you. You are going to feel every bit of pain each of your victims have felt in the past, including and especially Maya. And then you will come out of this dream world, and you won't tell a soul what happened here, because no one will ever believe you."

A scream resounded throughout the walls of the prison.

"Whoa! What was that, pal!?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should double back and check?"

"Good idea! Go on ahead and leave without me; it might be dangerous."

"Are you sure, Detective?"

"Yeah! I'll be fine! Just remember to take it easy, pal. I know it's a hard time for you."

"Thank you. I will." Phoenix smiled. "After all, it's over now."

Another scream, from the same direction. "I'd better get going!"

"That you should. See you later."

Phoenix walked out with a smile on his face, throwing the drained Magatama up into the air and catching it repeatedly.

(_And I'll be able to relive those moments whenever I like once I recharge the Magatama, too._)

He stopped just outside of the prison, the sweet screams of his victim filling his ears even through the thick walls.

(_Who knew revenge would be so sweet?_)


End file.
